


Galaxy

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: Alpha!黑泽, M/M, Omega!安达
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: 节操被我拿去买甜甜圈了，等我有钱就赎回来。我节操都没有了，就不要问我收养手续的合理性了，这篇文，除了黑安是真的，没有什么地方，是合理的。在这里下去，早晚疯求了。也不会长顶级Alpha的成长之路OOC 警告养父安达但是所有操作都在20岁以后
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

正文

（一）

“爸爸……你来帮帮我……”

“呵，爸爸，你这里的反应，好可爱……看着我……看看我啊！”

“爸爸，张开嘴。”

即使作为一个30岁的成年人，安达都没有想到自己今天会遭受到这样的调戏，尤其是来自于那个名义上还是自己儿子的人。黑泽的檀香味到充满了整个房间，带着一点点生姜的后调逼仄地传进安达身体的每一个角落。

安达眼角有一些不争气的眼泪，明明是更年长的人，却别来自于最亲近人的气味逼的没有办法。从来没有过的热潮席卷了安达的神智，包括他的身体。明明，在记忆中还是经常跟在自己身后，乖巧懂事的黑泽，是在什么时候，成长成为这么有侵略性的男人的。

黑泽年轻的身体压在他的身上，带着从来没有过的压迫感。这样的黑泽让他熟悉又让他害怕，但是自己的信息素却在飞速地出卖着自己。那淡淡的柑橘香，已经从安达的腺体逸了出来。柑橘和檀香，阳光和树木。背叛着安达的理智，早就交织在了一起。

“黑泽……你冷静一点……”

“黑泽！你的手……别！”

“黑泽，拜托，不要再这样对我了……”

比黑泽年长十岁有什么用，此刻的安达，感觉自己就是一只待宰的羔羊，躺在黑泽的面前。最重要的是，那把最终刺向他心脏的利刃，是安达十年前，亲手递上的。

游走在自己身上的手就像是当年诱惑夏娃吃掉第一口禁果的蛇，安达咬紧嘴唇才能保证自己的呻吟声不要太过明显。已经很丢人了，被小十岁的养子压在床上，用信息素压制，但是更可怕的是，安达居然发现自己已经开始回应了。

【那不是我】安达想到，但是睁开眼睛看看啊。那个双腿环在养子身上，身后不停渗出液体的，并在黑泽的抚摸下喘息的人，明明就叫安达啊。

\----

十年前的安达，还刚刚是医学院大二的学生。大一学完基础课程后，大二的课程突然就变得更的紧张了起来，内外妇儿一下子都加了进来。虽然如此，安达还是觉得自己的医学生生涯过的简单又充实。那段时间，上午的时候，安达他们在医学院学习理论知识，下午就去附属医院见习相关学习内容。

这也就是安达认识黑泽的契机，那段时间，所有人都知道，儿科有一个叫做黑泽优一的小朋友。可能是父母都不在了的原因，小小年纪就懂事的让人心疼。没人知道黑泽的爸爸妈妈是谁，但是病例上的先天性心脏病，大概是这个孩子别抛弃的原因。

作为一个乖乖听话，做什么检查都不哭都不闹的孩子，黑泽在儿科的人气意外的高。但是黑泽也有他自己的问题，那就是黑泽几乎从来不主动说话。就连来问诊的时候，黑泽的脸上也是面无表情，偶尔会对医生的话有着点头或者摇头的反应。

这个孩子其实是很聪明的，从他做数独的时间就能看出来。在没人的时候，黑泽总是喜欢看书，带着和自己同龄人不同的成熟感。大概是可能知道自己活得时间回避一般小孩要少很多，黑泽也很少主动结识新的朋友。

但是安达不一样，这个跟在老师身后医学生，每个周三下午都会出现的医学生。奇怪的打开了黑泽的心门。安达带着和他本人一样充满生命力的柑橘香，轻轻地敲开了这个有点小自闭小孩的心，只有安达的问话，黑泽能做到，有问有答。

黑泽的病例被安达看了又看，少年老成和本就讨喜的长相，让安达总是忍不住的心疼。耳边还是护士站护士门的窃窃私语，说是孩子这么小，没有父母该怎么办。福利院能给出来的钱那么少，怎么能支撑黑泽做完心脏手术。这个孩子，怎么还是那么懂事，明明什么都知道，却只是对每个人都礼貌的笑。

安达听的心都碎了，等下次在反应过来的时候，黑泽的收养手续已经在安达的手上了。安达其实也犹豫过，于是就去问了黑泽的意向。去的时候，黑泽在吃柑橘，一粒一粒的剥开放在自己的嘴里慢慢地吃。手还不自觉地捏着可怜的橘子皮，整个病房，都是橘子的清香。

有了黑泽的意向，收养手续其实很快。福利院巴不得一个生着病的孩子，早点被领养。

而安达，在20岁出头的年纪，成为了一名父亲。如果世间有命运，大概，就是从这一刻开始的吧。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

安达其实说不上来，被自己收养对于黑泽来说到底是一件好事还是一件坏事。

好的地方来讲，安达总算是给了黑泽一个能过及格线的家。当初安达的父母在知道安达收养了黑泽之后，也没有多说什么。自己家的孩子，从小就是这个样子，在路边的野猫野狗，都能勾起安达的同情心。只是这一次，居然收养了一个孩子。就算一开始，有什么不太满意的地方，但是看到黑泽乖巧的样子，安达的父母也是有些心疼这个孩子的遭遇。

安达的家住的离学校比较近，所以大多数的周末安达都会回家来住。黑泽被丢在家中，由安达的爸妈照顾着。但是作为一个医学生实在是太忙了，大多数时间安达的父母其实比他这个名义上的黑泽的爸爸要更像爸妈。

那个时候，安达的课能从周一满满当当的排到周五，整个大学的作息几乎和高中没有什么区别。但是每个周末回家的时候，黑泽都会跑到他的身边来问东问西。问问他医学院的朋友们在做什么，问问他有没有什么新的好玩的事情，问问他有没有想自己。

十多岁的黑泽，从来没有叫过安达爸爸。但是却特别喜欢围在安达的身边，虽然他们在一起的时间不多，但是黑泽真的是个特别贴心又可爱的小孩子。

黑泽在十三岁的是做了治疗先心的手术，作为一个错过最佳手术年龄的孩子。十岁的黑泽刚刚回家的那段时间，肺部感染真的此起彼伏，营养状况也让人担心。这样的黑泽，早在不知不觉中抢走了安达一家的关心。安达的父母虽然可以帮忙照顾黑泽，但是两文学教授对于医学真的是一窍不通。关于如何照顾黑泽，确实是安达一个人翻阅各种资料查出来的。明明也是二十多岁的年纪，却迅速地成长成为了一名看似合格的父亲。从吃什么更利于黑泽的营养搭配，到怎么样才能让黑泽的肺部状况更好；从怎么样黑泽地氧饱和度总是保持到完美地状态，到怎么才能熬过每个秋冬的流感爆发期；从怎么样平衡黑泽的运动量和他的肺部负担，但怎么样才能让黑泽在生病的同时心理也能自信快乐的成长。全系的人都会打趣地说，安达清，有一个让他学业飞速进步的“儿子”。

其实原来的黑泽，还是有一点点任性的。安达明明记得这样小小的时刻，黑泽围在自己身边像只咬着尾巴的小狗狗。但是最终有一天，安达还是把这样一个任性的黑泽丢了的。

那是在黑泽终于做了心脏手术后的第三天，也是黑泽的第一个易感期。

安达好不容易，用了将近三年的时间，才把黑泽养的白白胖胖。现在的黑泽已经看不到但当年在病房时初遇时，沉默安静又细瘦的样子了。现在看来，黑泽的小胳膊上多多少少有点肉了，肺部的感染已经完全好了，如果不是心脏彩超的结果，黑泽看上去真的像是一个健健康康的小孩。以这样的状态去手术，术后会恢复的很好的，这大概是安达在这四年中，除了毕业，最欣慰的一件事情。

是安达陪着黑泽近手术室的，不知道是不是收了黑泽影响，研究生细分专业的时候，安达选择了心脏外科。给黑泽做手术的人是安达的导师。在麻醉之前，黑泽还是一只拉着安达的手，就算在进来之前，表现得再如何淡定，黑泽还是一个孩子，躺在窄小的手术台上，看着头顶的无影灯还是会害怕。

“别怕，我在你身边。”安达看着黑泽的眼睛说道，“我一直都在手术室，等你睁开眼睛，看到的第一个人，也是我。”

这句话似乎安慰到了黑泽，他紧紧握着安达的手稍微松了一下。“那你要一直一直陪我。“

“你是我儿子，我当然一直陪着你。”安达有点坏心眼的说道。

黑泽只是哼了一下最为回应。

“现在开始，从十到一倒数。”安达看了一眼麻醉师说道。面罩很快放到了黑泽的脸上，就如安达承诺的一样，虽然他在手术室里什么都做不了，但是自始至终，安达都陪在黑泽身边。

包括黑泽醒来，在CCU醒来看到的第一个人也是安达。安达趴在他的床铺旁边，就是那一刻，黑泽知道，安达又一次地把他救了回来。

因为黑泽是中央下腔型的房间缺损，必须要做开胸手术。从CCU出来转到普通病房之后，黑泽回复的不错。第二天早上，安达又拿起听诊器，仔仔细细地听起了黑泽的心跳。这个动作，安达在过去的四年内重复了无数次。

“太好了，黑泽的心跳，终于没有杂音了。“安达说道。而此时的黑泽，盯着安达开心的笑脸，只想让安达再仔细听听，那里明明还有别的声音啊。

第三天的时候，黑泽的副反应出现了。因为身体机能的改变，也是因为胸口开了这么大的口子的原因吧。黑泽的身体进入了一种短暂的反常代谢，大脑做出了指令，重新调节了黑泽的激素，让他能更好的应对身体所受的伤。而什么样的机能调节，能比Alpha的自身功能调节更有效呢？作为本就是以体力取胜的Alpha，在激素分泌期间更是会加快身体对于外伤的愈合。在这样的调节基础下，黑泽迎来了自己人生第一个易感期。

虽然早就知道黑泽的第二性别是Alpha， 但是直到单人病房里面充满了檀香之后，安达才反应过来黑泽在经历什么。安达颈后跳动的腺体，也在提醒着他，眼前这个小孩，似乎提早进入了人生的第一个易感期。

安达还在给黑泽削苹果的手僵在了半空，“你，等等，黑泽，我去给你叫医生。“安达木木地说道。

但是就在转身的一瞬间，黑泽抓住了他的手腕。安达低头，就只能看到这个小孩，躺在病床上，抬着眼睛看着他：“安达，不要去找医生。你……你帮帮我……“

安达从来没有听过黑泽如此委屈的声音，所以一时之间也就愣住了。直到手被黑泽带着，差点伸进被窝的时候，安达才一激灵反应了过来。

“我去找医生！“ 安达坚定地说道，立马关门走了，”你等我。” 这场闹剧，终于以医生给黑泽的点滴中加入了激素抑制剂才结束。

那大概，是黑泽最后一次带着任性向安达的索求。

事后等黑泽身体好一点之后，黑泽郑重其事地给安达道了歉。而安达也松了一口气，告诉他不要想太多，安达当时并不是想拒绝黑泽，只是这样地处理方式会对他更好。

在之后，在安达博士毕业。安达的父母接到了另一个大学的邀请，这对于安达的父亲算是高升。现在安达的事业也开始逐渐踏上正轨，黑泽也进入安达的大学，成为了安达的学弟。

房子里，头一次变成了安达和黑泽的家。

这才是万恶的源头。

在某一天回家，那种熟悉的感觉又来了。黑泽的檀香又一次霸道的充满了整个房间，在医院的那一天的回忆又闯入了安达的脑海中。而对于黑泽的关心，却一直没有变。

安达飞快地冲向二楼黑泽的房间里面，想看看黑泽现在还好吗。但是安达也忽略了一件事情，20岁时候黑泽的信息素，和13岁的时候黑泽的信息素根本无法同日而语。

刚一进门，安达就因为黑泽的信息素而软了脚，差点跪在了黑泽的床前。

“安达……我难受……”黑泽蜷缩的躺在床上，抬头看着这个闯进来的人，“爸爸……你帮帮我……”

黑泽很少会叫他爸爸的，但是眼前，这个过于帅气的男生，顶着湿漉漉的头发，带着情欲沙哑的声音，轻轻的叫着他，爸爸。却让安达更可怜的瘫坐在了黑泽的床前。

空气中，浓郁的檀香中，混进了柑橘的味道。

黑泽从床中间移动到了床边，弯腰亲吻瘫坐在安达的动作让他腰腹的肌肉美好的就像是梦境。轻轻使了使劲儿，将安达温柔地带到了床上。

“不行，我们不能这样。”这是安达最后的理智。

而黑泽，沉默了半天，才开口，“安达…爸爸…清…我想停下来的，我真的。但是我真的忍得太久了……你帮帮我……好不好……？” 说着，黑泽的两只手更像是在安达身上生根一样来回的逡巡着他的领地。

“可是…“ 安达还在犹豫。

黑泽的双眼，已经开始因为欲望熬的通红。但是他却停了下来，只是在安达额头上留下了一个亲吻。“对不起。” 黑泽说道。

说着，放开了安达，把自己蜷缩到了双人床的一个角落。“我这样，很奇怪吧？”黑泽压着嗓子问道，“你甚至还是我法律意义上的父亲，但是我却对你……” 黑泽像是想到了什么，突然不说话了。只是狠狠地咬住了自己的下唇，“对不起，喜欢上你。”黑泽的声音，在安静的房子中，每一句话都想敲击在安达的心脏上。

突然之间，这个蜷缩在床脚的20岁男人，和那个10岁一个人在儿科，谁都不理的小孩再一次重叠了。安达看着黑泽头上暴起的青筋，理智告诉他，他要赶紧出去给黑泽买抑制剂，但是情感只允许自己说出一句话：“我……我其实不讨厌黑泽的亲吻。”

这一句话让黑泽猛然的仰起头，室内的越来越肆意的檀香夹杂着一点点生姜的味道让安达再也抑制不住嘴边小小的呻吟。黑泽定定地看着安达，问道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

而回答黑泽的，只有更浓烈的柑橘香，还带着太阳的味道。黑泽凑过来，用双手抱住安达的脑袋，一点点拉近了他们的距离，大拇指在他们接吻的时候反复的揉搓着安达后颈的细发。

他们的亲吻持续了很长的时间，安达在这个方面并不擅长。流出来的口水每次都会被黑泽用更色情的方法舔回去。几个来回下去，他们激动的器官顶着对方的小腹，再来回的摩擦中滴着前液。黑泽的一只手顺着安达的曲线来到了爱人的身后，空气中他们两个的味道比他们更早一步的结合在了一起。因为Omega体质的原因，黑泽几乎不用费什么准备就能轻松的伸进一个指头。作为家里的第二名医学生，黑泽快速准确的找到了安达的前列腺，那让安达在亲吻的瞬间都发出了不可抑制的呻吟。

尽管安达已经30岁了，但是黑泽和安达都心知肚明，安达从来没有过任何的亲密行为。

“真好啊，安达爸爸的第一次，都是我的。”现在在这样的叫着爸爸，真的是他过分了。安达无奈的想着，而报复的方法是什么。安达啊，你怎么能主动咬住眼前这只狼狗的下唇呢。可爱的惩罚和无心的引诱，你说说看这个行为是属于什么。

渐渐的，黑泽已经开始两支手指的进出，这让安达已经无法专心于他们的亲吻，越来越大的呻吟声也充分满足了黑泽的自尊心。

黑泽的眼神因为安达的无意识的低语变得深邃，“骑我。”黑泽说道。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

如果要回忆黑泽和安达的第一次，带着一点点安达对他的放纵和对于小孩儿特有的同理心才走到了最后一步。黑泽实际，并没有他想象的那么开心，说完全不开心，那也是假的。毕竟，安达坐在自己的身上，上下起伏的样子，还有他的腰在自己手下的样子，那是黑泽见过最好看的样子。但是一想到安达是自己年少时候最初动情的对象，不管是什么情况。黑泽都希望能够从安达那里要来的，是心甘情愿。

从此之后，定期帮助彼此解决发情期问题。就成了黑泽和安达闭而不宣的秘密。每次黑泽都会对安达进行一次临时标记，就好像是强迫症的强迫症状一样。尽管知道安达可能会害羞，但是黑泽都会要听到那声来自安达的同意，才会开始。久而久之，黑泽已经不太清楚这样折磨的究竟是自己还是安达，是他带着安达进入一个欲望的漩涡，尽管安达心照不宣的配合了他的所有心思，但是黑泽还是想从那个心口不一的人口中，听到一句自己想听的话。

黑泽忍了那么久，绝对不会是让自己的安达爸爸，单纯的沾染上自己的气息这么简单。

说到气息，黑泽烦闷地扯了扯自己脖子上的抑制环。抑制环是针对Alpha和Omega的特有产物，戴在脖子上紧贴着后颈的腺体。带上之后，虽然能知道戴着的人的ABO性别，但是却闻不出来气味。一开始，只是像他们这种从事医疗，法律或者一些职业的工作者可能需要在工作的时候时刻佩戴着。发展到现在，几乎每个Alpha或者Omega都会在日常生活中佩戴，就是为了能和Beta一样，在日常生活中，减少大家的困扰。这就让安达周围的人，从来都闻不到安达身上，黑泽的味道。也正是黑泽最焦虑的地方，明明，私下的时候，黑泽都能闻到安达身上，但这檀香的柑橘阳光的味道。但是，每天戴在安达颈间的抑制环，却让这样昭然若揭的秘密，好好的藏在了太阳之下。

说道抑制环，它可以由各种各样的样子，有的时候被做成装饰品有的时候被做成领结之类的东西。但是安达每次适用的款式，就是那种最基础的黑色金属抑制环。这样的抑制环，安静地戴在安达白皙的颈间，每次都让黑泽觉得自己有点呼吸困难。

想着想着，黑泽手机上的健康App突然发出了警报通知。从他们开始‘相互解决问题‘之后，黑泽就是安达的发情期紧急联系人。估计是安达的抑制环检测出了激素的异常，于是警报就发到了黑泽的手上。

手机上的定位点，就是他们医学院的附属医院。黑泽简单收拾了一下，就往医院赶去。在医院侧门等着他的， 是安达，还有一位安达的同学，原野凉。他们从本科开始就是同学，甚至有那么几个周末，原野曾经和安达一起回家作访。

被原野扶着的安达，脸色有些潮红，就像是刚刚发烧的病人，如果不是黑泽手机上的提醒，此刻的安达，看上去更像一个虚弱的病人。

“今天有一台心肺联合移植，耗时太长了。可能体力消耗过大，让他提前进入了发情期。”原野说道。递过来安达的同时，也递过来一包东西，黑泽低头看了一眼，一整包的抑制剂，如果能保证不过期的话，大概够安达用两年。黑泽看着这些，心里冷笑了一下。关于安达的发情期，黑泽肯定知道的比他多，本来两个人都在明天请好了发情期假，只是安达比预计的，提前了半天。

安达一直没有声音，轻轻靠自己的同学。但是这一点点的不爽，在安达发现来接自己的人是黑泽，并且惯性地滑进黑泽的怀抱的时候就结束了。

“我问道安达的信息素里面有别的Alpha味道，那是你吗？”原野看着黑泽小心扶正安达，并且轻声安慰怀里人的时候说道。

“我们天天都在一起，他身上有我的味道，不是一件在正常不过的事情吗。” 黑泽边说便转身离开了，连看原野一眼的心情都没有。所以也就没有看到原野握紧的拳头。

其实黑泽一点都不在意这个叫做原野的人，即使他对安达的心情自己知道得一清二楚，即使原野能闻到安达信息素这样私人的信息都没有让黑泽的内心有着丝毫的动摇。喜欢安达这么多年 ，所有关于安达的一切，都像是钢印一样打在他的记忆中。他太了解安达了，原野能闻到安达的味道，一定是因为在近手术间之前消毒的时候，所有抑制环都要换成无菌抑制环的时候，无意间闻到的。可能也不是无意，就是找了个理由，闯进了安达的换衣间，带着各种掩饰，想闻闻自己喜欢人的味道。这样的小把戏，黑泽从13岁开始到20岁，已经熟悉的不能再熟悉。如果想在喜欢安达这件事情上打败黑泽，下辈子吧，黑泽笑着转身离开了。

\---

由于安达的发情期来的突然，他们没有立马回家。而是拐进了医院后面的科技楼。这栋楼有27层，下面的层数是用来开大会，做基操时候的练习，从14-20层开始是Beta的员工宿舍，往上是Alpha和Omega的单间宿舍。而安达平时用来休息的宿舍，就在27层顶楼。

刚刚在原野身上靠着的安达，还因为突然起来的发情期而感到别扭难受。但是在黑泽出现之后，似乎在他怀里的安达已经好了很多。黑泽在等电梯上楼的时候，黑泽借着没有人的电梯，轻轻亲吻了一下安达的额头。

“黑泽……我难受……”安达的声音从怀里传出来。

“爸爸，等一下，就好了。”黑泽回复的同时，用一只指头挑起了安达的下巴。将本来清纯的额头吻，换成了一个真正的，可以开启发情期的深吻。

因为Alpha和Omega的特殊体质，20层以上的宿舍全部是单间并且墙板之间都加了特殊金属和才来来隔声音和气味。电梯打开的瞬间，黑泽已经将自己的风衣裹在了安达的身上，只要小小的几步，他们就可以到达安达的宿舍了。但是即使这小小的几步，安达都已经快被热潮折磨的不行，唯一能安慰他的，就是黑泽大衣上，似有似无的檀香。

安达的宿舍门被很快的打开了，就在黑泽关上门的瞬间。安达已经急躁地撤掉了自己的抑制环，顿时，那熟悉的柑橘香，充斥了黑泽的犁鼻器。【还少了点檀香的味道】黑泽想到。顺势将原野给的抑制器全部扔进了垃圾桶，拿出了早早装在自己包里的润滑剂和避孕套。

安达现在正躺在宿舍的床上，双手被按在头顶。不管了，反正发情期已经快让他的脑子里只能装的下黑泽。安达抬起头，有点生涩地回应着黑泽的亲吻。发情刚刚到来让安达变得有点不像自己，举止主动，但是那种被亲密煮透了的害羞，却没有因为亲吻而减少。直到黑泽引导式的在他的嘴上留了两个亲吻，才让他们都慢下了自己的节奏才让两人的亲吻有所缓和。

安达抬头看着黑泽的眼睛，那里面是自己反射的影子和某一些他从一开始都没有弄懂的感情。为了减缓荷尔蒙对于安达的影响，黑泽正在尽可能多的，用亲吻交去安慰安达。黑泽总是能在在适当的时刻，用嘴唇轻点自己情人的嘴唇。但是更多的时候，黑泽是在观察着安达的变化，那些从眼神中和周围细节中发生的让人窒息的感觉，让安达不由自主的再次舔了舔嘴唇。还没等安达把舌头收回来，黑泽的就在嘴角处追逐上了他的。当他们的舌头再次纠缠在一次，不时的碰到彼此的嘴唇的时候就想一朵朵快感的小花丛神经末梢传来，让安达抓着黑泽头发的手更加深入。不推进也不催促，只是就像在用最简单的方式宣告黑泽的亲吻的方式才是唯一能缓解安达的方法。

只是在做这些的时候，黑泽的抑制环一直都没有取下来了。似乎除了他们第一次，黑泽半是诱惑半是引导的亲密之后。他们每次的发情期，黑泽都是恶趣味的让安达先表达出自己的欲望。大概是在这么多年的感情中，只有安达，而现在只有安达向前的一小步，才能激发黑泽的无限欲望。

“黑泽……”安达的声音在亲吻的间隙难耐的传出来。黑泽知道他想要什么，但是他需要让安达亲口说出来。

“说说看你想要我做什么？”黑泽一把把安达推到在床上，居高临下地看着他。

“别再……别再挑逗我了……”安达的声音小小的从下方传来，带着他自己都没有发现的撒娇声。

“安达爸爸，你是告诉我做人要诚实的。”黑泽的话越来越过分。“你根本不知道我想对你做过的那些细节是吗？你不知道你对我的影响？” 安达在他身下无奈地摇了摇头，想要晃掉脑袋里里面混乱的情绪。黑泽的手指，和他的声音一样轻轻的，拂过安达的衣服。解开一粒一粒的口子，让冷空气和情欲更简单的靠近着安达的皮肤。

说话的时候黑泽的双手也没有闲着，他的手在安达的腰部来回的游走。那里只有黑泽明白，有多么的敏感，以至于他无法忽视身下人的腰因为似有似无的挑逗而轻轻颤动的细节。

“黑泽……” 安达抓着黑泽的衣领，在诚实和作为‘爸爸’的自尊中徘徊不定。安达就是这样，就算他已经很习惯亲吻的关系，却还不习惯把一切都说出来。

“安达爸爸，为什么不说出来呢？你知道你要你说出来，我就会用自己的手，抚摸你的胸口。你知道你喜欢被我抚摸，你每次都恨不得贡献出全部的自己来让我更加亲近。”此时的黑泽正全神贯注的看着安达的反应。

“黑泽……帮帮我……“ 又是这样的话，几年来都没有变过。不是，标记我，而是帮帮我。黑泽知道自己的内心深处，最想听到的声音是怎么样的。但是现在，看着安达被发情期折磨，整个人都透露出粉嫩的样子。黑泽突然叹了一口气，果然，他还是舍不得把安达逼得太紧的。

于是黑泽低下了头，将自己的抑制环暴漏在了安达颈侧，只要安达一转头，就能看到那个抑制环后面的挂钩。黑泽总喜欢让安达卸下他的抑制环，就像他们之间的关系。黑泽总是期待安达走出的第一步，只要安达可以走出那一步。剩下的九百九十九步，再艰难，黑泽都会走到安达的面前。

“啪嗒“ 抑制环被打开的声音在安静的房子里面显得格外大声。安达颤抖地手就这解开抑制环的动作，又像是本能般的，环住了黑泽的脖颈。

一瞬间，整个房子都是檀香的味道。

檀香和柑橘，一下子又混合在了一起。让黑泽的心脏开始了疯狂的跳动，这颗心啊，可能没有了安达，早就在不知道几岁的时候，就要报废了把。黑泽自嘲的想到，但是心里，却被怀里这个别扭又可爱的安达，熨烫的妥妥贴贴。这看上去，被发情期折磨，控制不住的想要靠近自己的样子，哪有是自己父亲的样子。但是，这却又是，最真实的安达的样子。

自己大概，真的是个控制狂吧。黑泽绝望的想到。

黑泽摸出了自己准备的润滑剂，虽然现在安达是在热潮，但是黑泽依然会保证安达会被好好的扩张。安达可能自己都没有发现，自己是个爱撒娇的人。就像是和好友出去吃饭讨论问题，一不小心就会趴在桌子上上抬目看着好友嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，每次被黑泽扩张的时候，安达都会无意识地寻找黑泽的嘴唇——安达想要很多的亲吻。

而黑泽，在一点点的扩张他的领地，让安达足够开直到可以容纳他的全部。这仿佛就是黑泽在过去的十年中一直坚持做的事情，在安达身上，打上他的烙印。可能一开始，这邪恶的心思本无树发泄，但是却在偶尔一次跨过雷池之后，让黑泽看到了他根本不会回头的决心。润滑剂倒在手上的感觉有些湿滑。先用食指靠近，那奇异的触感，让安达亲吻的间隙溢出一点点呻吟。黑泽知道安达在一开始的时候总是容易紧张，所以黑泽总是喜欢在自己爱人的穴口先轻轻的抚摸那些环状肌，让他们先放松一下。只有黑泽知道，安达那里的肌肉，跟安达本人一样又害羞又狡猾，不得到同样多的关照，从来不愿意打开丝毫。

而安达那边，似乎已经被黑泽气味和行为，影响到超过负荷，他仰着头想让快感蒸发掉一丝一毫。却又因为黑泽留在他耳边的喘息声，和黑泽正在做的事情而更加的敏感。

黑泽总喜欢在开阔疆土上的事情中亲力亲为。

他的手又神进去了一点，很快就找到了熟悉的那一点。大概是因为黑泽已经在里面做过足够多的耕耘，这小小的腺体也开始变得食髓知味，好的是，它比自己的主人诚实。

安达突然发出的呻吟和紧绷的双腿，就印证一切了。

安达曾经抱怨过的，和黑泽所有的亲密行为，都太耗费体力。这不能怪黑泽，当所有的前戏和正剧一样美味的时候，是谁，都会愿意在这个过程中，投入巨大的努力的。

黑泽总会在开始之前投入大量的时间去拥吻安达，一方面是让气味安慰发情时的安达，一方面是让自己的气味更好的和安达每一寸皮肤交融。然后，黑泽会用手先让安达习惯，让安达做好准备自己会在之后的十几分钟内狠狠操进他的身体。黑泽需要用这只手唤起安达身体里，对于自己的记忆。

如果安达自己愿意承认，他可以能都会相信，自己的肠壁，包括自己所有的感官都会记得黑泽的形状和他自己对于黑泽色欲求。因为黑泽曾经，也将会在安达的身体里面待到足够久的时间，让他尖叫着高潮……

现在黑泽已经伸进去了两个指头，用自己的指头按摩周围的让他们先放松下来。等到了三个指头进去的状态，安达已经有些迫不及待了，热潮期正式到来了。现在他需要的是黑泽最真实的体温。

“黑泽…别调戏我了…帮帮我…”这是安达最后一次向黑泽求饶。如果自己再不见好就收的话，可能会面临一个发情期后一直对他生闷气的安达。

下一秒，安达就感觉到自己被黑泽拽了起来贴到了宿舍巨大的落地窗上。作为一家数一数二的一附院，他们的员工宿舍也做好漂亮。就黑泽和安达所在的27层，按照周围的建筑，应该没有人看见他们现在所做的事情。但是被这样子贴在了向外没有阻拦的玻璃上，大概还是挑战到了安达廉耻的底线。

“黑泽……“ 迫切的害羞，让安达忍不住转头向自己最熟悉的那个人寻求亲吻。而黑泽当然乐于满足他的一切要求。这个吻绵长而充满了爱意，让安达有种自己是被黑泽深爱着的错觉。刚刚接触玻璃带来的寒冷，似乎都在因为他们急剧升温的亲吻而变得有些燥热。安达的双手被黑泽按着举在头顶，其实没有多少差别因为安达知道现在自己根本不会逃开任何来自黑泽的亲昵的举动，因为他可能远在更早的时候，就早已经缴枪投枪。

黑泽在亲吻的间隙对着安达保证到：“放心，没有人能看到现在的情景。”说着把手伸到了安达的身下，轻轻浅浅的玩弄着自己所爱的人的穴口，那里已经被扩张了很好，有些不情愿的在迎接眼前这个Alpha的调戏。

“够了……” 安达的声音带着哭腔吗，眼角微微泛红，室内的灯光打的刚好，让他们可以看见外面的景色，同时还有自己模糊的身影投射在上面看的不是很清楚。

“那我们开始了？”黑泽一边说一边用自己的那话蹭着安达的臀缝，一下又一下像挑逗又像温柔的前戏。就好像，他真的在征求安达的意见是的。

“我说不行，你会停下吗？”安达有些气呼呼地回头说道，为什么箭在弦上，黑泽还是要调戏自己。

但是却换来黑泽更认真地眼神，“任何时候，只要爸爸说不要，我就会停下来。”

上天啊，安达在心里翻了一个白眼。他一点都不怀疑黑泽的意思，确实在第一次藏枪走火之后，安达确实在发情期拒绝过黑泽两次，而那两次，安达也是亲眼看着已经不能不发的黑泽，压下自己的冲动，给两个人打了抑制剂。但是后来，被发情期再次折磨的安达，带着那么一点点食髓知味的意思，也就再也没有拒绝过黑泽了。

有些心思，说不明道不破。

安达只是叹了一口气，转身给了黑泽一个默许的亲吻。

黑泽在进入之后，给了安达大概几秒钟的时间去适应，然后就开始把大力活动。把自己的那话儿几乎全部抽出安达的身体内，在用力的撞进去。一开始的时候，安达还可以有所反应，但是几十个抽插之后安达就再也支撑不住了，除了呻吟或者和被黑泽带入更多的亲吻，他已经找不到自己应该做的事情。最后他连亲吻的姿势都维持不住，只能任黑泽把自己操的撞在玻璃上。

黑泽的呼吸声从后面传过来，让安达只能在呼吸的间隙，不自觉地抬高自己的臀部以便于他们更加的亲近彼此。“我的好爸爸，”黑泽对他的反应做出了表扬。

然后作为报答，黑泽两只手穿过了安达的胳膊下面，让他抬起头可以在城市的夜景中他们隐约的身影。

所有的神明作证，一开始黑泽只是想安慰一下安达，用更多的亲吻和爱意。

但是安达，已经被他操透的安达。在抬头看到他们的模糊的身影的时候，竟然伸出自己手轻轻的抚摸了黑泽在玻璃上隐隐约约的倒影。就像是在抚摸爱人的头发和眉眼一样，在那似乎是黑泽嘴唇的地方留下了亲吻，轻轻淡淡的一个亲吻。安达的呼吸，瞬间把那块玻璃弄得水雾蒙蒙，以至于黑泽再也看不清他们的本来就隐约的镜像。

什么语言，都无法形容安达的行为带给黑泽的震撼，他觉得自己被诱惑了，被安达这种该死的下意识的举动逼迫的毫无反击能力。可能，更惨烈的，在更早的时候，刚刚会学爱的年纪，就被安达的温柔和善良，带入了感情的深渊。这个被月光铺满的悬崖，黑泽已经分不清是自己拉下了安达，还是安达拉下了他。

那些肉体的碰撞声一声一声的传到安达的耳朵中，就像黑泽的节律一样操着他的骨膜和那些连带快感的神经。已经让两人都快到顶峰，安达的两只手放在玻璃上支撑了自己。而黑泽就像细心的情人一样，把手伸到了前面照顾着安达的每一个敏感点。快感，来的那么厉害，让安达一瞬间除了身后的黑泽，脑子里，什么都无法剩下。

做到后面，连黑泽怎么给自己洗了澡，带上了床安达都无法记住。一波一波的快感冲刷着安达，而唯一能让他感到安全的，就是身后的黑泽。


	4. Chapter 4

(四)

黑泽不喜欢自己的青春期，说实话，能回忆起来的小时候，黑泽都不喜欢。先不说自己被亲生父母抛弃的事情，到了十岁，已经是有了记忆的年纪。黑泽大概能记起来，更小的时候父母是带着自己来回求医过。可能还有一些温暖的别的温暖的记忆吧，但是更多的，还是在乡下长大的回忆，拮据又可怜。但是那都不重要了，大概是再父母再有过第二个孩子之后。那种隐隐约约，觉得自己总有一天会陪抛弃的感觉更加强烈了。终于，在十岁那年，被扔到了医院的黑泽，倒还是有一种终于如此的感觉。

当时爸妈说好的，出去给自己买点水果就回来，当时黑泽从他们看自己的眼神中，就知道，这一天终于来了。和自己道别的弟弟好像没有什么感觉，还开开心心地抱了抱哥哥，留着口水亲了亲自己的哥哥。

然后，黑泽就再也没有见过自己的家人了。儿科每年都有一些社会慈善款，给这些被遗弃在医院的孩子们救命用。因为特别的乖巧，黑泽在儿科的时候，就得到了很多医生护士的照顾。但是他也知道，等到这次出了院，大概就只有社会福利院才是他的归宿。而带着病的孩子，能有多少被领回家的概率。

“如果我能有一颗更好的心脏，那大概我就不会被抛弃吧。”这是年少黑泽最大的想法。如果自己能变得更好一点，是不是，就不会被抛弃。

但是很幸运的是，在黑泽的生活里，出现了安达。那个时候，黑泽虽然很听话，但是总是把自己关在一个壳子里面。从来不像周围儿科的孩子一样，一哭一闹，就是整个病房的交响曲。也是，都没有人在身边，哭闹给谁看呢。

只是十岁小孩撑出来的倔强，能有多厉害，一点点温柔，就可以把那些所谓的盔甲打破。

而天时地利的，黑泽遇见了他的安达。

那个时候的常规查体，黑泽还是一言不发，乖顺但是难以接近。今天给他查体的是来见习的安达医生，这对于教学医院本来是无可厚非的事情。本来对着没有监护人的黑泽，没有监护人的同意，见习查体是找不到黑泽的。但是黑泽看着那一对过来的医学生，主动的说，你们要是想来做的查体，就来吧。【反正，查不查，我都是那个样子。不管谁听到这个心脏，它也不会好起来】。

然后，命运就和抱着这样想法的黑泽开了个玩笑。那个看上去安安静静的医学生，被老师点了名字上前。安达凑过来的是，双手奇怪放在腋下，带着有些局促但是也让人放松的笑容。

“您好，我是安达清，是你今天的查体医生。如果有什么不舒服的地方，请及时告诉我。”这样的声音清凉又充满活力。

黑泽回复了一个简简单单的点头后，那只手就带着听诊器到了听诊区。但是和往常不一样的是，黑泽却没有感受到习惯的冰冷。听诊器似乎是安达贴着胸口直接拿出来的，所以没有了那熟悉的冰凉。就连偶尔触碰到皮肤的手指，也因为被安达在腋下暖的妥妥贴贴而没有任何不适。

黑泽不由自主地转头看向安达，安达正带着听诊器，认真的听着他那个不健全的心脏。早晨的阳光透过窗户洒近病房，连带着照亮了安达的侧脸。

听诊完成，安达收起听诊器，对着黑泽腼腆的笑了一下：“我听到了，黑泽的心脏，有在很努力地跳动呢！“说着，还温柔地摸了摸黑泽的脑袋。

头一次，有人对着他那颗破了一个洞的心脏，对着他那颗被人遗弃的心脏，对着他那颗让他从小到大无法尽情玩耍的心脏。说了一句，很努力的，在跳动呢。

“第二，三肋间是杂音最强点，杂音持续时间长，几乎占据整个收缩期。“安达一边和老师汇报，一边把坐姿的黑泽，扶着靠向了摇起的床背。还在黑泽躺好之后，犹豫了一下，用右手拍了拍黑泽的胸口，就像是再小的时候，妈妈哄他睡觉时的动作。

心底好像突然被触摸了一下，就好像听诊器也在自己耳边一样。那颗心脏，残破但坚强的，扑通扑通的，在跳动着。小小的黑泽，居然有想哭的冲动。

再然后，黑泽就很喜欢这个安达医生。全科室都知道，黑泽只喜欢回答安达医生的问题。所以安达提出要收养黑泽，帮他完成后续的治疗的时候，黑泽是开心的。小孩子的坚强，遇到了温柔，是融化的最快的。也是因为记忆中还有爸爸的存在，即使他们在法律意义上的关系已经变成了父子，黑泽也很少主动叫安达爸爸。安达的父母也是很好的人，从十岁的营养不良到最后可以进行手术，安达一家付出了不少心血。从某种意义上来说，长大后的黑泽，会感谢父母给了他生命，但是他却更感谢安达一家人，将他带到了这个世界。  
那个时候黑泽还没有什么感觉，只是觉得安达作为医学生太忙了。所以每个能回到家的周末，黑泽都像是块橡皮糖一样，黏在安达的身上。偶尔周末，在安达甩不开他，也不忍心看到小黑泽的狗狗眼的时候，安达也会带着他，去和朋友们出去玩。安达会给大家介绍，这是我收养的孩子，黑泽也会大大方方，把周围的人的都加哥哥姐姐。一点也不管这样子辈分会有多乱。于是，所有安达的好友，都知道，安达有一个，喜欢跟着他，长得可可爱爱的，又乖巧听话的“儿子“。

事情是在什么时候变质的呢，等20岁的黑泽再去回忆的时候，有些事情变得有些模糊了。当他在开胸手术后迎来第一个易感期的时候，他只是本能的向安达求助了。黑泽的意识，在他自己能反应过来的时候，已经替他做了决定。但是他同时也很感谢，当时已经学医多年的安达，做出了正确的决定，让医生来处理了他当时的状况。要不让他们之间，太过草率，事后也难免尴尬。

从那之后，黑泽也没有觉得自己就是喜欢上了安达。13岁还在初中的年纪，即使周围有人情窦初开，但是事情没有轮到自己头上，可能都还是傻傻的置身事外吧。

大概是在高中的某一次，黑泽的心脏缝缝补补，终于成为一颗健康的心脏后。那些在心里的小习惯还是没有改变，尽管整个安达家都告诉他，不要太拼，我们怎样都会爱你。但是黑泽总觉得，一部分的自己，那个10岁被抛弃在医院的自己，永远地留在了他的生命中。

【只要我再好一点，就不会被抛弃了吧】高中的黑泽，总是这么想。

那个时候的黑泽，刚刚褪去小男生的样子，还带着青涩，却已经长成了现在的味道。再加上康复后的黑泽，一直都很努力。周围到处都是找他示好的同学，但是黑泽，却只想着每周能和安达相处的那几天。所有向他示好的人，都没有安达的微笑和安达的温柔。

所以，在黑泽忙着变好的过程中，他对自己也有种高中生少有的苛刻。老师对他寄予厚望，黑泽自己也把那根弦上的很紧。久而久之，黑泽不小心感冒了，在校医务室高烧到40度，吓得安达赶紧给自己的导师请假跑去找他。

因为心脏的原因，安达对于任何黑泽的感冒都很上心。甚至连校医务室都无法全然相信，自己带着听诊器和别的器材着急忙慌的赶了过来。对着黑泽的心肺，认真地停了好久。确定感染只在上呼吸道后，才松了一口气。

黑泽知道最近的安达很忙，一边要跟着老师去临床，一边要收集自己的实验数据。而自己却偏偏在这个时候，让安达操心：“对不起，我这样子，很没用吧。”黑泽小声说道。

而安达，只是细心的调慢了黑泽的液体滴速，继续用他那惯有的温柔的语调说：“黑泽已经很努力了，在每个眼中都是完美的样子“说着还摸了摸黑泽的脑袋，“但是，偶尔的，黑泽也可以尝试着依赖我啊。”安达的笑从哪好看的鹿眼中传递了出来。

又来了，那一瞬间，黑泽感觉自己的心跳，回到了还是十岁的那个自己。四处透风，带着嘈杂的声音，就想把主任那一点点秘密从每一个跳动的心跳中宣泄出去。

安达的侧脸，还是和几年前一样。这个人，似乎逃过了时间的规律，永远都保持了那年轻的样子，就和黑泽记忆中一样。

【扑通扑通】那心跳的声音，又回来了。

因为黑泽的发烧，安达在他身边整整照顾了两天。其实从黑泽手术痊愈后，他的身体就一直是更好的那一个，不像安达淋雨都会感冒的体质，黑泽倒是一直没有什么问题。可能是最近，真的压力太大了把。

等安达照顾完黑泽，就刚好到了周末。两人就一起回了来，黑泽术后半年，安达的父母就去了另一个城市做了大学校长。留下他们两个人一起，住在老屋子里。安达太忙了，也不喜欢自己做饭。黑泽被迫年纪轻轻，就下的一手好厨房。

当天晚上洗澡的时候，黑泽还是照例让安达先了。等到自己泡在浴缸的时候，鬼使神差的，脑子居然出现了，安达泡在这个浴缸里面的样子。因为同住的关系，黑泽还是无意间看到过安达的小肚子，软软呼呼，可可爱爱，像个白玉团子。只是没有想到，这样的画面，在今天突然冲进他的脑海里，打的他措手不及。以至于，洗完澡后，安达看他连太红了，还以为是又烧了起来。黑泽一边脸红着，一边躲过安达探过来的手，支支吾吾地说是水温太高了才逃过一劫。

而第二天醒来的床单，却结结实实地告诉黑泽一个不言而喻的事实，他喜欢上了，那个法律意义上的安达父亲。大概，从13岁开始，就模模糊糊的概念，终于带着恶魔的犄角出现了，嘲笑着黑泽。

所以，黑泽不喜欢自己的青春期。能回忆起来的时光，不是拼尽全力的努力，就是一段毫无可能的单恋。

但是即便毫无可能，却也挡不住黑泽对安达藏着的小心机。

他和安达都会习惯性的带着抑制环，所以他们的味道在大众面前一直没有暴露。但是时不时的，安达会发现自己放在外面晾晒的衣物根本没有干。黑泽这个时候会无奈地递上他的衣服，并且带点不好意思的：“这件衣服虽然是刚洗好的，但是收在我的衣橱里，带了一点我的味道，没关系吧。”

倒是安达大大方方的，“这有什么，我们天天生活在一起，我身上一些味道也很正常。”说着，安达还把黑泽的衣物放在自己鼻子下面闻了闻。全然不顾眼前因为他的举动有些僵硬的黑泽，“檀香味真的好凝神，说是我的香薰，也没什么问题吧。”

这样的事情，前前后后发生了好几次。

等到高中最后一个暑假，黑泽已经确定会上安达的医学院后。整个暑假无所事事，也没有和同学出去玩，而是做了饭天天往安达的科室跑，说是要提前习惯医院的生活。

既然黑泽来的勤了，安达储藏柜的钥匙黑泽自然也是有了一把——偶尔安达在手术室不能出来吃饭的时候，黑泽就会把那份饭放在安达的储藏柜里面，顺便在扔掉一些塞进安达柜子里面的情书。

其实黑泽一点都不担心安达的桃花，他过于了解安达。安达和他一样，是个有壳子的人，除了安达认可的人，剩下的人，很难主动走进安达的内心。从黑泽开始懂了自己的内心后，除了那些自己刻意挡走的桃花。喜欢安达的人，无非就是两个结果。有勇气告白的人，安达会郑重其事地告诉他们，他现在的重点是工作和黑泽，对于亲密关系，没有多大兴趣。没有勇气告白的人，凭借安达的迟钝，怕也是发现不了。所以，从某种意义上来讲，那个一直待在安达身边，却不敢告白的野原凉，黑泽根本就不放在眼里。但是，这并不妨碍，黑泽羡慕能待在安达身边的每一个人。

不同于那些，明恋或者暗恋安达的人。黑泽害怕的，永远是安达身边的好友。他们带着纯粹的目的，以安达好为前提待在安达身边，黑泽羡慕他们的陪伴，但也害怕他们最终会成为他想得到安达最大的绊脚石。安达的小说家朋友柘植还好，他们一起出去玩过，柘植对他的印象可能也就停留在听话的小孩子上。但是另外两个医学院从本科一起成长起来的朋友，却不一样了。

那个在医疗美容科的人，似乎是因为他自己恋爱经历就丰富，仿佛第一眼就看穿了黑泽的把戏。而另一个在骨科走路都风风火火的人，则根本就把他当成一个孩子，从来没正眼看过他。

一想到这里，黑泽就深呼吸了一下，调整了一下自己的心情。

【不管怎样，只要能待在安达身边，就可以了。只要能看到他，就好。如果可以的话，还想看到安达的笑】

送完午饭的黑泽，在楼梯间等电梯的时候默默想到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医疗美容科的好友 是 城户理一  
> 大概某天会遇到打架破相的刈部大吉，来找他缝合
> 
> 骨科暴脾气的是长濑裕树  
> 大概某天会遇到搬家不小心摔断腿的后藤忠臣


	5. 05

我大概需要整理一下时间线  
黑泽和安达的年龄差是十岁  
安达在二十岁，大二的时候，去见习认识了黑泽并登记了领养 【这不科学，我懂】  
黑泽Alpha的易感期发生在13岁  
在黑泽13-20岁之间，完成了，发现自己喜欢安达，进医学院学习这两件事情。  
第一次和安达OOXX的时候安达30岁，黑泽20，已经进入医学院学习。  
第一， 二章的黑泽 20岁，安达30；穿插回忆  
第二， 四章是滚到一起后的后几年和黑泽的回忆  
第五章是黑泽22岁，安达32 岁。

PS，这篇文快完了，标记完安达爸爸，这篇文就完结了。所以，胜利在望了

(五)

不安像是一条黑狗，在我和幸福如此之近的时候，它咬住了我的脖子。

本科快要结束的那段时间，是黑泽能回忆起来比较幸福的日子了。因为在心外科工作的原因，安达每天几乎都能忙到飞起。偶尔，通过LINE上面已读出现的时间，黑泽大概能够猜出来安达到底在手术室里面待了多久。黑泽没有住在学校的宿舍，更多的时候，即使需要跑一些远路，黑泽也想住在有安达共同回忆的地方。最起码，偶尔安达回来的时候，黑泽都能笑着给他做一顿饭。更或者，偶尔的时候安达的发丨情期到了的时候，他会收获一个红着脸，跑来找他的安达。他会笑着等他的安达回家，然后留下一屋子旖旎。

黑泽本来以为生活就会一直是这个样子，安达需要他的时候，他都会在。

直到有一天，黑泽在校园里面又看到了安达。抱着几本资料，对着刚刚从实习科室出来的黑泽，露出黑泽最喜欢的笑容。虽然逆着光，却让黑泽看的有点出神。

加快两步跑了上去，“安达怎么有空出现在这里？”说不惊喜是假的，黑泽看着安达根本控制不住自己笑着的脸。

安达还是穿着白大褂，这几乎是黑泽这十几年来最熟悉安达的样子。白色和眼前这个男人很衬，甚至显得他就像是刚刚从学校出来的男孩一样。但是也只有黑泽知道，这几十年来，安达的努力。

安达手里似乎抱着一些什么资料，因为比黑泽稍微矮一点点的关系，安达每次看着他都不小心会做出上抬目的表情。黑泽没告诉过安达，他特别喜欢这样的安达。不，不对，黑泽没告诉过安达，怎么样的安达他都喜欢。

说道比安达高，也是某年暑假的时候，安达回家的那几天一家人突然发现的。那个时候黑泽还在上高中，但是个头就已经超过了安达。安达妈妈倒是很开心，把孩子养得高高大大是每个妈妈最开心的事情。但是就是苦了安达，心中总是有那么一点点不爽。这种不爽，在黑泽轻轻搂着他，对着他耳边说了一句：“安达爸爸，我现在可比你高了。”之后达到了顶点。但是却被黑泽随后掏出来的甜食，把这一点点不爽全都咽了下去。

从回忆中回来，黑泽看着安达，一眼期待的看着眼前这个人会说出什么。“黑泽还记得，我们附属医院还有学校每年都会参加的全球范围内的高校心外主题的夏校吗，今年是我们学校做主场哟。”

黑泽当然记得这样的事情，那是因为他作为成绩最好，最能代表学校牌面的应届生被选做了校方的学生接待代表。本来还有些窃喜，因为是心外资格会，会不会在参观医院的时候，多多看到安达两眼。

“嗯，我是学校的校方接待代表。”黑泽回答道。

“那好巧啊，我是医院的院方接待代表。”安达笑着把手上的哪些资料，交给了黑泽。那在夏天能够偷偷看到安达的小心愿，可能被上帝无意间听到，并且放大了。黑泽突然反应过来，作为双方代表，两人每天白天都可以在工作场合遇到。这大概是从回家到现在，黑泽能和安达接触的，时间最久的两个星期了。想到了这里，突然心脏都有点受不了了。

“怎么，你们科室舍得放你出来了。”黑泽说话的过程总也总是克制着自己，不要笑得太过明细拿了。

安达只是无奈地摇了摇头，“可能是我最近，总是觉得特别累，大家都想变相让我休息一下吧。” 虽然安达从来没有说过，但是安达是心外科团宠这样的事实，似乎已经是整个医院不公开的秘密了。

第二天早上，他们就在医院的礼堂，接到了来自英国，瑞典和中国的心外科老师和学生们。来到这里的人们，不是对心外感兴趣，就是对日本的文化感兴趣。一整个早茶会，安达和黑泽都在和不同的老师和同学们交流着，虽然没有什么特别的空闲时间，但是确实比在临床轻松的太多了。

早茶完了，就是日方医学院院长的第一堂课。安达安安静静地坐在黑泽方便，拿出来笔记本，认真地做着笔记。而他旁边的黑泽，注意力全都被安达偷偷拐跑了。黑泽和安达之间差了十岁，这样的年龄差让黑泽很难参与到安达工作前的任何一个时段。这次机会，让黑泽突然有种幻想，那就是他好像和安达一起走入了学校时光，坐在一起听着台上老师无聊的课；又或者，他们可以作为公司的同期，一起进入同一家公司，天天都能一起工作。

不像现在，安达早已经超过黑泽太远了。时间，是黑泽怎么追都追不到的差距。就像是那颗生来破损的心脏，是黑泽怎么弥补都弥补不好的空缺。

儿时的那种感觉又出来了，即使记忆早已模糊，但是那种无能为力的感觉，却深深刻入了黑泽的潜意识。直到眼前的安达，似乎发现了安达的不适，转头关切地看了一眼黑泽，还伸手捏捏了黑泽桌子下的手。才把神游的黑泽，从更深的记忆中拉了回来。黑泽回了一个微笑，告诉安达自己还好。

中间休息的时候，黑泽告诉安达去帮他拿一点茶点。仅仅是出门的一会儿功夫，回来看的时候，安达已经趴在桌子上，快要睡着了。感觉到旁边座位有人，安达才缓缓睁开了眼睛。

看着给自己拿来小饼干和咖啡的黑泽，安达笑着说了一句：“谢谢啊，不好意思，最近好像总是容易犯困。”

“太客气了，安达。”黑泽递给安达咖啡的时候，碰到了安达的指尖。这感觉不对……

“安达，你在发烧吗？” 黑泽小心翼翼地问道，说着还伸手摸了摸安达的脑袋。不烫，但是这样的温度，也绝对不正常。

“没有吧，就是这样里面的空调不太合适吧。到了夏天，就总感觉热热的，今天夏天特别是这样的。我的体温调节不像黑泽，夏天凉凉的，冬天热热的，真好的啊。”安达笑着说。这样说倒是真的，之前黑泽还小的时候，安达夏天和冬天都喜欢贴着黑泽，因为觉得这样子舒服。直到后来，两个人的第二特征都发育出来，安达也就很少这么干了。

“今天夏天，总是这样吗？”黑泽默默的重复道。似乎，安达最近还瘦了，黑泽一开始都以为是因为安达太忙了。

成年男性，乏力，低热，体重减少…黑泽的脑子里面突然闪过了一个没有意义的关键词。这没什么，这只是几个不典型表现一起出现而已，黑泽在心里安慰自己。就像当年，那个小孩，安慰着自己，只是呼吸有一点不畅而已。突然之间那只住在心里的大狗，突然之间，动了动耳朵，似乎又要苏醒了。

“安达最近科里面有安排体检吗？” 黑泽还是有点不放心，追问道。老师曾经夸奖过黑泽，说他是个很细致细心的人了，这样的人，适合又不适合学医。

“嗯，一个月前就去了。”安达小口小口地啃着饼干，一边回复到。

“结果如何呢？”黑泽说着，小心地帮安达把嘴边的饼干渣擦掉了。

“没什么大问题，血象有点不太正常，大概是最近太忙了吧。等一阵子再去复查一下好了。”安达因为黑泽突然亲密行为，显得有点脸红。但是却也认认真真地回答了问题。

之后的话，因为下半场教学的开始，就被打断了。

当天晚上，黑泽回家的第一件事情，就是跑到他们家书房那个放着家人档案袋的柜子，急急忙忙地找到了安达当年的体检报告。

【要呼吸】黑泽在心里提醒自己。

打开体检报告单，黑泽一眼都看到了他最关心的结果。虽然没有更多的骨穿结果确认，但是黑泽突然感觉像是被人扼住了喉咙。【要记得呼吸】黑泽又这么提醒自己，就像当年刚上小学，在结束了体育课跑步之后，突然窒息般的恐怖感一样。

【呼吸，黑泽，呼吸】当年自己就是这么和自己说的，谁知道送到医院检查后，他那颗破损的心脏才正式和所有人见面。

那只黑狗醒了，咬住了黑泽的脖子。

再去房子里面看安达的时候，安达已经睡着了。正如他所说，他最近容易疲倦。

黑泽从来没有主动找过安达，即使在自己的易感期，黑泽都没有去主动找安达。安达认识的黑泽，似乎永远都站在那里，等着安达来找他。

安达给黑泽多少，黑泽就要多少。

黑泽失魂落魄地走到安达的床边，躺在床上，抱着安达。安达透出来的温度，暖暖和又不至于太热，但是却暖不到黑泽内心。

成年男性，乏力，低热，体重减少，三系细胞减少…

【我到底在想什么啊】抱着安达的黑泽，眉头皱得更紧。微蜷的身子将安达牢牢地控在他的怀抱中。

走廊的灯透过安达门口的门帘打进来，照的黑泽和整张床，都只是一边抑郁的蓝色。

TBC


End file.
